


Concern

by verucasalt123



Series: 2013 wishlist_fic fills [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides it’s time to tell his dad about the new man in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chef_Geekier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Geekier/gifts).



> prompt: _Stiles-and-Sheriff bit where Stiles is trying to come out that he's dating Isaac, Sheriff thinks he's dating Derek. Misunderstandings/hijinks ensue._

The Sheriff knew he could expect an announcement of importance at some point that morning, most likely something that he wasn’t going to be happy to hear. Coming into the kitchen for his morning cup of coffee and finding Stiles scrambling eggs and cooking _real_ bacon was a dead giveaway. Stiles was well aware of this, and tended to use it to his advantage, since he knew how much his father complained about never getting to have that kind of food due to Stiles’ concern for his cardiac health. 

He often wanted to tell Stiles that his heart and blood pressure and cholesterol were all _perfectly fine, thank you_ , but then Stiles would just take credit for that and make sure he stayed on his heart-friendly diet to maintain his father’s current condition. 

Regardless, the Sheriff wasn’t about to ask a single question about what was going on; at least not until he’d had his delicious breakfast that did not involve any tofu or vegetables or fake bacon. It couldn’t last forever, though, and as he was slathering his last biscuit with as much butter as he wanted, he finally asked. 

“So, what’s the big news for today, Stiles?”

Stiles groaned and said, “Am I really that obvious?”

“As transparent as Saran Wrap, kid. Now spill, whatever the hell it is that you’re up to, we might as well get to dealing with it sooner rather than later.” He braced himself for being informed that Stiles had been suspended from school, or had gotten a speeding ticket when he was out of town with Scott last weekend, or maybe even that there was some kind of new supernatural danger lurking in Beacon Hills and stopping it would involve Stiles’ active participation. 

Steeling himself for his dad’s reaction, Stiles figured he’d get the easy part of things out of the way first. “I’m seeing someone. A guy. Not for very long, but…I don’t know how to explain – when I first got to know him I couldn’t stand him and the feeling was mutual. Things changed over time and we figured out that we really had a lot more in common than we originally thought, and then there were feelings and kissing and-”

His dad cut him off there. He had no desire to hear about anything other than kissing with this new boyfriend. “All right, first of all, it’s always been pretty clear that you liked guys _and_ girls, and you can’t possibly think for a second that I’d be bothered by you dating a guy. So before we go any further, can I get a confirmation that you know I wouldn’t get upset about that?”

Nodding enthusiastically, Stiles agreed right away. “No, dad, of course I never thought – no, you’re not that kind of person.”

“Okay, so what’s with the big show? Homemade biscuits with full fat butter and crispy, real bacon doesn’t come without a price here, we both know it. I’m going to take a guess and say maybe this guy is a werewolf and you’re thinking that’s what might bother me.”

“He is a werewolf, and no, I had no illusions that you’d be thrilled about that. But we’ve known each other for a while now, and I guess we both liked each other and neither of us said anything about it until just recently. We were both too afraid to put ourselves out there and risk losing our friendship, considering how hard we had to work to become friends in the first place.”

With a heavy sigh, the Sheriff looked at his son and said, “Sorry kid, but you’re a bit too obvious if the two of you think you’ve been keeping this a secret from anyone. The relationship, maybe, but not the mutual attraction.”

Stiles groaned. “We were that oblivious about it? Damn, I really thought people would be surprised.”

“He climbs into your bedroom via the window on a regular basis, Stiles. I’m not stupid. And I’ve seen the two of you bickering like an old married couple, not to mention those _looks_ you’re always giving each other.”

“Look, I’m really sorry about the window thing. I’m beginning to think it’s some kind of werewolf rule, like they can’t use the front door like a normal person.”

“Or maybe they just don’t want to have your father answering the door armed and in uniform?” the Sheriff guessed.

“That’s part of it, yeah, I’m sure. But there’s no need for that, I swear! We haven’t really done much of anything, you know, physical, just because he’s in my bedroom doesn’t mean we’ve had sex. Because we haven’t. But I’ll tell him to stop, to start knocking on the door, that way the two of you might have a chance to talk too, and you’ll see he really is a good person.”

The Sheriff tried his best to stay calm. He’d suspected that they’d had feelings for each other, but was honestly a bit shocked that either of them had managed to make a move. His biggest concern, above anything else, was something that had to be addressed immediately. “Stiles, I don’t doubt that he’s a good guy. I think maybe we all rushed to judgment at first, and we came to the wrong conclusion. Putting in so much effort to make sure he isn’t what we all originally thought was a really kind thing for you to do. But I can’t lie, the age difference is a really big issue for me.”

Now Stiles was just completely thrown off. Coming to the wrong conclusion? His dad had barely met Isaac, certainly didn’t know anything that would have reflected badly on him. Hell, his dad had been incredibly pissed off when he learned that Isaac had been abused and even more angry that his neighbors (specifically Jackson Whittemore) were perfectly aware of it and no one had said a single word or done anything to help him. Also...age difference? What the hell? “ Look, I know you don’t know much about him, but I have no idea what would make anyone think he’s not a good person. And what’s with the age difference thing? You’re not making any sense.”

“Derek Hale is six years older than you are, and he carries around a lot of emotional-”

The Sheriff’s explanation was cut off when Stiles started laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. Once he was able to catch his breath and start thinking again, he said, “Derek? Seriously? You thought Derek and I…oh Jesus no, no way, will never happen, even if I was interested, which I’m not. If there was a number lower than zero on the Kinsey Scale, that is where you would find Derek Hale. There’s no need to be concerned about age difference, I know he’s almost a year younger than I am, but that’s not really a big deal, is it?”

While Stiles once again dissolved into a fit of laughter, his father said, “Maybe you want to just tell me who it is?” Being that far off the mark in his theory was a little embarrassing considering his job. 

“It’s Isaac, dad. Isaac Lahey. And yeah, he brings a whole bag of issues with him, but hell, so do I. We like each other, and I wanted you to know about it, and to give you an opportunity to know him more than you do now. 

Sheriff Stilinski never thought he’d see the day when he’d be happy his son was dating a boy from an abusive background and who’d willingly become a werewolf. But given the completely incorrect conclusion he’d come to, Stiles dating Isaac was almost a relief. He cleared his throat as he was absorbing this new information and said, “Have him come here for dinner tomorrow, 6pm, not a minute after. And I’m sure I don’t have to tell you to be safe and all that; having that conversation once was painful enough.”

With a bright grin, Stiles agreed wholeheartedly. His dad had taken the news better than he expected. He could even see how maybe his dad thought he and Derek were together given the fact that Derek climbed into his bedroom window at night and they did, in fact, bicker with each other constantly. 

From now on, using the front door was going to be an absolute rule. If Stiles had to paint mountain ash into the windowsills in his bedroom, he’d do it. He didn’t want his dad getting crazy ideas like he and Derek fooling around (because no) and being stressed out over them. 

Now, all Stiles had to do was find a way to get Isaac to speak more than five or six words during dinner the next night. After this conversation, he figured it would be a piece of cake.


End file.
